


Time to Go Home

by midnighttypewriter



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Gansey's Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnighttypewriter/pseuds/midnighttypewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gansey has always been the uniting force between them. He brought them together. He held them together until they've built a connection separate from the one they had with him. And now, after they've been estranged for years, he brought them together again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Go Home

Adam is not at all surprised to meet Ronan at the grave. 

Gansey has always been the uniting force between them. He brought them together. He held them together until they've built a connection separate from the one they had with him. And now, after they've been estranged for years, he brought them together again. Adam is almost sure it's Gansey's doing, somehow. Gansey would know that all Adam meant to do was to visit the grave and then bolt. Gansey's gravestone has been a silent witness to that year after year for almost a decade. 

Ronan doesn't lift his head when Adam stands shoulder to shoulder with him, even when Adam stared at him. He has his hands in his pockets and his shoulders hunched. The tattoo on his back spills from under his tank top. From a sharp-edged boy he's grown up into a sharp-edged man, only broader in the shoulders.

 _We've never brokne up,_ Adam thinks. They never said: _This is the end. Farewell._ When Adam left for New York, the pauses between the emails and calls stretched until they found themselves here, standing side by side, not having spoken in at least six years. And suddenly those years fall to nothingness as Adam struggles to not throw his arms around Ronan. He wants to hold him until they can't be separated anymore.

He turns to the grave. Gansey, forever a part of Henrietta. His family made no attempt to argue against having him buried in the Henrietta soil. 

A set of knuckles brushes Adam's own. Fingers fit themselves into the slots between his own. He squeezes Ronan's hand. 

"Marry me," Ronan says. His voice is hoarse and he doesn't bother with a question mark.

Adam takes a sharp breath.

The sensible answer would be: _No. Not now. ~~That train's passed.~~ Not yet._

The sensible thing to say would be: _We haven't talked in half a decade._

The sensible thing to ask would be: _~~Are you crazy?~~ How do you imagine that'd work?_

Adam's so tired of being sensible.

He's tired of running.

He says: "Yeah. Okay. When?"


End file.
